


Rap songs and sort-of-presents

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [26]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one where Selina and Bruce have a serious discussion about music.</p><p>Set after "Pack order of the wild life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rap songs and sort-of-presents

**Author's Note:**

> This was a delight to write and I'm sure everyone will hate it.

Sat side by side at a bench in Tommy’s backyard, where the party was going on, Selina tangled her legs in Bruce’s playing the girlfriend too well for his taste. Almost too believable, if you asked him. But he wouldn’t say anything to her, not there.

They were selling it and it was kind of fun. From across the yard they could see Tommy and his bunch of friends glaring full of anger and, if you looked a bit closer, jealousy.

Now, Bruce had no idea what Tommy would possibly be jealous about. He had money and family and a lot of friends, even if the billionaire himself wouldn’t care about befriending any of these people. He felt too school for all these cool careless, unconcerned teens. Except Selina. Selina was too street for any of them but still managed to fit in his world perfectly.

“I got you a present.” She suddenly said, reaching for one of her jacket’s pocket and pulling two pairs of sunglasses still with the tags on them. She looked at them, analyzed them and then chose one for herself and handed the other to him.

“You bought with my money.” He stated as they removed the tags each from their sunglasses. She shrugged.

“Still a present, though.” She affirmed and put on hers with a smile. He wouldn’t argue. Not that day.

He put his glasses on and saw on the corner of his eyes that Selina smiled, so he looked at her suspicious.

“What?”

“You look badass.” She said, not the first time. “That Led Zeppelin shirt made a real difference. Name me three of their songs.”

He gaped at her.

“It was your idea!” Bruce protested and she laughed but still waited, so he counted his fingers. “ _Stairway to heaven_ , _Kashmir_ and…” he thought for a second or two. “ _Still Loving You_?”

“That’s Scorpions, you dummy!” she laughed. “Oh God, you’re so pathetic!”

“Well, if you listened to me you’d know that I could name the whole discography of Judas Priest, but no. Selina knows best.”

“Judas Priest?” she asked, taking off her glasses. “You really are the worst. Led Zeppelin is the best band ever, what were you thinking when you refused to listen to them and decided to listen to _Judas Priest_?”

“How dare you judge my music taste, I saw you rapping all of Lil Wayne’s verses when his comes up in a rap song. Don’t!” he cut when she started to laugh. Damn, Lil Wayne.

“I needed to, facing the fact that _you weren’t_!” Selina replied not even trying not laugh. “I mean,-“

“Don’t. No name jokes. And I don’t listen to rap, you know that.”

“Is that so?” she said low, removing his glasses and making him looked right into her eyes. “I could swear I heard you rapping to _Anaconda_ at Macy’s earlier today.”

He bit his lip, because that was true. The only way out of it was with a smart retort.

“That’s just because you have a damn fine ass.”

 _Touché_. Selina’s cheeks reddened and it was Bruce’s turn to laugh. She nodded, unable not to smile and he passed an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer.

“I’ll let you get away with that because it’s true.” The girl said. “But don’t you get used to it.”

Oh, he knew. Of course he knew.


End file.
